


Karaoke and Realizations

by TuliaNayeli



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Declarations Of Love, Epilogue, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Implied Cora Hale/Brett Talbott, Implied Liam Dunbar/Mason, In the middle of a girls night, It's corny and fluffy and over the top, Karaoke, Lydia finally figures out her feelings for Stiles, Lydia-centric, M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Minor Braeden/Derek Hale, Minor Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Puppy Piles, Sleepovers, but it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4079815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuliaNayeli/pseuds/TuliaNayeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's supposed to be a girls night. She is supposed to forget about boys for a while. But for the love of god, she can't seem to get him out of her head. </p><p>-OR-</p><p>The one in which Lydia hosts a sleepover for her friends, but can only think of Stiles. Realizations ensue and corny karaoke solves everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karaoke and Realizations

**Author's Note:**

> Heeii guys. Welcome to my monster fic. It's the biggest one I've written so far, and really, it's a sleepover and Lydia realizing that she loves Stiles. Oops, spoiler. Well, it ends in puppy piles and karaoke. It's mainly a lot of tooth-rotting fluff.  
> I feel like this is a perfect moment to upload it, because the promo has me scared to death for season 5. It looks like a lot of pain and tears are going to be involved. Enjoy the cuteness!

 

Lydia looks around her room one last time, just to check if everything is perfect.

Her eye falls on the carefully arranged pillows on the bed and she starts to relay them, for the fifth time this afternoon.

She sighs and drops down on the floor, back against the wooden frame of her enormous king-size bed.

She really needs to relax, of course everything is perfect, she has been busy all afternoon.

And Lydia Martin simply doesn’t do things less than perfect. She has the right snacks, movies, music and beauty essentials. Her room is covered in blankets, pillows, sleeping bags and other kinds of fluffiness.

Also, her parents are gone for the weekend, _what’s new_ , she thinks to herself.

But this is not the time for self-pitying. The others could be here any minute and she still needs to change into her most fashionable chill-outfit.

Lydia Martin has style, _always_ , even on a sleepover with her friends slash pack mates.

She quickly puts on a floral playsuit and some lacy, knee high socks. Her hair is in a braided bun and now she only needs a warm cardigan or so. She looks through her closet, trying to find something warm and comfy.

No not this flannel, it’s Stiles’. Not his lacrosse jersey either. Damn where is her green cardigan? Nope, this sweater is his as well. Nothing printed as well. Oh there is a dark blue pullover. Shit, that one is from Scott. And those are probably from one of the other boys. Finally. Her grey cardigan with front ties. How hard can it be to find something comfy.

Well, casual usually isn’t her thing. Okay, clothes; check.

She is now officially set and feels some of the tension leaving her shoulders.

Okay Lydia, quit mopping around, this night is going to be a lot of fun and nothing is going to ruin it.

No alpha pack, no hunters, no werewolf shenanigans, no parents and _no boys_.

Her house is a boy free zone for the next twenty-four hours. She is _so_ ready for a good girls night.

She thinks of her friends, Allison, Kira, Erica and even Cora. She loves them all and she would do anything for them. She knows every single one of them feels the same. Even if her friendship with Cora is very new, they both hit it off and it’s doing Erica good to have her own bestie.

 

The doorbell rings and she hurries to answer the door. The smile on her face is real and wide.

“I’m coming, wait a sec!” she yells.

“Hey Ally!”, she pulls her best friend in for a long hug.

“Missed me?” Allison is smiling, only a little overwhelmed.

“Just really looking forward to our sleepover.” Lydia replies, “It’s been a long time since I got to do something so fun, something so normal.”

A ghost of pain flies over Allison’s face and Lydia quickly adds “But I wouldn’t want to change it for the world. The pack pulled me out of my own fake, meaningless world. You brought out the real me and showed me what love is. This sleepover is going to be awesome, just because it is with you guys.”

“Damn straight it is. We **are** awesome.” A familiar voice joins them.

Allison and Lydia look up just in time to see a feisty blond approaching before they are hauled in in a bone-crushing bear hug.

After a minute or so, Lydia huffs and entangles herself.

“Come on losers, let’s get inside and get ourselves a drink.”

“Fine.”

Erica looks a little disappointed she had to stop the hug, but that changes quickly once she steps inside, smelling the apple-pie Lydia has in the oven.

Turning around she wickedly says: “I hope you made a lot of that pie, or else there isn’t going to be anything left for the others.”

“Shush, the pie is for tonight, and we’re all going to get the same amount.”

Erica pouts and puts her puppy eyes to work.

She then has one look in Lydia’s gigantic fridge and forgets the pie. Even Allison, who has seen the fridge before, seems impressed.

“Wow, Lydia, you really went all out, didn’t you?”

“ _Duh_.” Is the only reply she bothers to give.

Once they all have their drinks, Erica has mountain dew, Allison a diet coke and Lydia got herself some coconut water, they go to the living room and  talk away.

 

Erica starts to impersonate the teachers of BHHS and just as she starts on Harris the doorbell rings again.

Giggling like a mad person Lydia opens the door where she is met with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh no, no eyebrow raising for you tonight lady, it reminds me way to much of your grumpy brother, and this house is a no-boy zone.”

Cora huffs. “Fine miss bossy pants, but just so you know, he’s not that grumpy anymore.”

“And what would be the reason for that you think?”

Cora follows her to the living room with a iced tea in her hand.

And they are welcomed with quite a sight.

Erica is sitting on the floor, singing loudly and strangely enough, beautifully. Allison sits behind her, braiding the long strands of blond hair.

“If you want my future, forget my past. If you wanna get with me, better make it fast.”

“Now don't go wasting my precious time. Get your act together, we could be just fine.”

Erica looks at her with an incredulous face. “Really Lydia, you know the Spice Girls?”

“You started it, and besides, they totally rock!”

“Hell yes!” three voices agree.

Lydia gets this amazing idea and she looks over to Allison with a mischievous look in her eyes.

“Remember my karaoke set?”

“You have a karaoke set? Oh we’d better use it this weekend!”

“Relax Erica, you'll get tons of badly sung childhood songs today, I promise.”

And once again the doorbell rings. And once again, her mind goes towards a forbidden topic.

It’s like she is conditioned to think of him every time her doorbell rings. It's supposed to be a girls night. She is supposed to forget about boys for a while. But for the love of god, she can't seem to get him out of her head.

 

Lydia gracefully swings her front door open and is faced by a shy looking Kira.

“Hey! I brought Sata andagi, they’re sweet deep fried buns of dough. Kinda like Japanese doughnuts.”

“Kira, aren’t you the sweetest thing ever. Thank you!”

A cute blush rises on Kira’s cheeks and she shyly looks away.

“Come on in, we’re just about to get our sleepover game on: facials and mani-pedis it is.”

She steps away to let Kira in and grabs her something to drink.

They walk into the living room where Cora, Allison and Erica have made themselves comfortable.

“I’m feeling too lazy for karaoke right now, maybe we can do that tonight. I’m feeling like pampering ourselves.” She winks at the others.

 

Lydia grabs the box she prepared earlier. It contains cleansing tonics, scrubs, facial masks and face crème, as well as nail polish, files and hand crème.

She lights some aromatic candles, closes the curtains and puts on her favourite playlist. Looking around, her living room looks like an amazing relaxing spa.

The others nod approvingly.

_They’ve seen nothing yet._

 

_*****************************************************************************************************************************************************_

 

An hour later, they’ve all cleaned and scrubbed their faces. Their hands are taken care of, but for right now, free of nail polish.

Listening to music, they’re sprawled all over her living room, all with another  mask on their face.

And, as girls do, they are gossiping. Talking about couples, outfits, homework and upcoming events.

It’s all perfectly normal.

Erica is surprisingly quiet, but then again, she’s the only one with a mask that can crack.

 _Coincidence_ , Lydia swears.

 

An alarm rings. Lydia jumps up.

“Come on. It’s time to get these masks of our faces.”

She marches up the stairs to her bathroom. The others follow suit.

Naturally, because they are all five at heart, the rinsing of their faces ends in a massive water fight. Wild child’s bathroom scene has got nothing on them.

Okay, that’s a lie. It isn’t more than some splashing.

Everybody can stay in their clothes and curl up on the couch to paint their nails.

Kira immediately starts painting Allison’s nails in a very light olive green.

Erica picks, predictably, a bold red colour. She smiles and looks at Cora.

“You want to do mine? I’ll do yours later.”

Cora blushes and looks down. She mumbles her reply. “I’ve never really painted anyone’s nails. I never liked it when I was younger. And living in a South-American werewolf pack, there really wasn’t time for that.”

Lydia interferes. No sad faces on one of her sleepovers.

“Erica, if you can do your own nails, I’ll paint hers. Mine are already done to perfection anyways.”

Cora starts rummaging through Lydia’s very extensive collection nail polishes. She picks a black one.

Lydia laughs a bit. She  thought Cora would’ve picked a nude or see through colour. But no, she immediately picks the most bold, edgy one Lydia has.

“Come here, yeah, hold your hands like that, I’ll paint them for you. Now sit still.”

Carefully, she starts painting Cora’s nails with a base coat.

When she’s done, she sees how Kira is hesitating by the nail polishes. She hands her a beautiful, metallic lavender colour.

“Here take this one. The colour is amazing and it has a great effect. I bet it’ll match your shorts perfectly.” She winks.

 

She finishes Cora’s top coat and sits back to look how far the others are. It seems like everybody has wet polish on their fingers, but is done painting.

Good, right on schedule.

“Okay, I’m gonna set the table and get the food ready. You can chat in here, wait till your nails are dry, listen to some music, I don’t know. I’ll call when it’s ready.”

She jumps up and kisses Cora on the head. The brunette swats at her, but smiles fondly.

“You sure you don’t need help?”

“I’m sure, I’m the host after all and I’m afraid to say there won’t be any cooking. I’m just going to heat up things I prepared earlier.” She answers and she walks towards the kitchen.

Softly humming she starts rummaging through her fridge.

Bowl after bowl and plate after plate she puts on her countertop.

She’d been busy prepping these dishes all day.

Tapas.

Lydia’s personal favourite and nothing beats homemade tapas.

She has Aceitunas, Tortilla, Calamares, Patatas bravas and much more.

Hopefully tapas means she has something for everybody; vegetarian, meat, fish, warm and cold.

Also, she picked dinner really carefully.

She wanted them to take a step back from the boys, so that meant no Mexican because of Scott. No pizza, Thai or Chinese since those are their pack night essentials. No sushi, which really bumped her, she loves sushi, but it would remind Kira of Scott and his wasabi incident. And most importantly, no burgers and fries.

Somewhere in her brain the mention of burgers and fries made her think of curly fries, equalling Stiles. And especially the way he _eats_ his curly fires, moaning his way through an enormous portion, milkshake _with straw_ nearby.

Her plan was flawless, really, the food won’t remind them of the boys at all, but because she thought about it so much, she can only see the reasons why they’re eating tapas today.

Well, at least the rest is safe from that.

The food is in their Mediterranean serving plates or heating up when necessary.

Time to set the table. Lydia Martin is a professional party planner and that includes a brilliant table setting.

Light green tablecloth and matching napkins, plates and bowls in style, diamond glasses, silverware, candles, flowers and a water carafe. It looks like a fancy Mediterranean restaurant, if she dare say so herself.

Lydia hears the ping of her timer and starts serving the dishes she heated up. All the cold served stuff is already on the table.

“Guys, food’s ready!” she yells towards the living room.

She immediately hears people jumping up and rushing towards her dining room. She walks in with in her hands the last plate, meatballs in tomato sauce.

 Allison walks past her towards the kitchen and grabs a plate as well.

Her last trip to the kitchen is to grab her homemade Mojitos. She passes them out under loud applause.

“No alcohol guys” she winks.

Like it would do anything for werewolves and a kitsune.

“Okay, we have bread with ham and cheese, meat, fish, vegetables and olives. Serve yourselves. I hope you enjoy.”

She blushes slightly, she prepared her own favourites and she made them all by herself. This dinner is very personal so she’s a bit nervous. She really hopes they like it.

Turns out she didn’t have to worry at all. 

Erica takes her first taste and moans shamelessly.

Cora looks impressed. “Did you make all of this by yourself? Not bad Lydia, not bad.”

Lydia preens, she tries to hide it of course, but probably fails spectacularly.

Allison tells her it is as good as she had in Spain and Kira just eats, not bothering talking at all.

She relaxes and starts serving herself some real portions.

“What, I love tapas!” She defends herself at the incredulous looks she’s getting.

 

The rest of the dinner they make small talk about upcoming sales, favourite shower products and homework assignments.

It’s awesome mindless chatter.

Almost all the plates are empty and Lydia smiles.Tapas was definitely a good choice then.

She clasps her hands.“Time for dessert!”

“Jaay!”

“What’s for dessert?”

“Well, Kira brought Sata andagi, so we’re eating those obviously.” She winks at Kira, who’s blushing hard. “And I have a chocolate fondue with fruit, marshmallows, cookies and caramel.”

 

_*****************************************************************************************************************************************************_

 

After they’re done eating they make quick work of the dining table. She shoos them out the kitchen to go and pick a movie.

The moment they step out of the kitchen, already arguing about the pros and cons of certain movies, she takes a deep breath. She doesn’t understand what’s wrong with her. So far she’s had an awesome afternoon and evening. Then why does she feel like something is missing?

You need to get it together Martin, who knows when the next big bad comes along. So enjoy this weekend, you never know how long it’ll take before you can do this again.

 _Ugh_ Stiles would definitely tell her to lighten up, he’d probably say that word travels fast and they _did_ destroy the alpha pack without losing anyone.

It was a close call for Erica, Cora and Boyd but they pulled through.

And they _do_ have a true alpha and a born werewolf, trained to be the perfect second in command. Really, everybody understands how much trouble Derek had with being the alpha as they all saw how deep his training to be second in command runs. He flourishes as a first beta.

But she supposes that has a lot to do with Cora as well. Only, Cora doesn’t seem to know this, mhh…

Lydia finds it her duty as pack mate to tell Cora this, in a way that’ll make sure Cora takes it seriously.

Seeing that Derek probably will break down if Cora leaves again. She is officially his only family member left  and he risked everything to save her. He opened his heart again, for her, for the pack, for himself. Pack protects each other, so Lydia will do everything in her power to make sure the new, happy Derek is here to stay.

 

During her contemplations she sliced the pie and heated up five gigantic pieces. She then made up five plates with warm apple pie, whipped cream and vanilla ice cream. She also made some tea and put everything on a tray. Knowing her friends, this is going to be golden.

The moment she walks into the living room, the smell of pie surrounding her four heads turn around so fast she can’t help but mumble ‘whiplash much?’

“Is that apple pie?!” surprisingly this shriek comes from Kira.

“It is dear. What movie did you pick? Hey, down Cora, Erica!”

Ally saves her from being mauled over pie by pulling back Erica and Cora. Cora glares and Erica shoots her a betrayed look. The brunette shrugs unapologetic.

“You can’t eat pie if you make Lydia drop everything. Besides, she carries hot tea and not everybody has super healing powers. Sit down and _then_ you get pie.”

Cora, Erica and Kira sit down so fast it’s almost childlike. Lydia giggles and gives everybody a piece.

She presses play, pointing the remote at the Paramount logo. She wonders what movie they picked, well she’ll see it as soon as the movie really begins. In the meantime, Allison made sure everybody got a cup of tea.

The redhead and brunette drop down on the couch in sync.

Lydia feels her heart swell once she realizes her friends saved her a spot in the very middle. She sits on the middle of the couch, flanked by Allison and Erica, who are surrounded by Cora and Kira. She smiles when she sees how Kira is snuggled into Allison’s side and Cora has her feet in Erica’s lap.

Erica looks at her for a moment, unsure, and Lydia just nods. She has no idea what Erica wants, but it’s all okay. Erica looks extremely happy and promptly rests her head on Lydia’s shoulder. Lydia wasn’t expecting this, but she feels proud Erica wants to include her in her mini puppy pile with Cora.

The movie starts and Lydia starts laughing. She feels like she’s floating, tears in her eyes, but they’re happy tears. As if the enormous amount of love she feels is just too much for her body to hold in. The others look at her lovingly and pie plates and mugs are shoved away in the hurry to cuddle close together.

“We just wanted to thank you for organizing this. We really needed this and it’s pretty perfect.” Allison squeezes her hand.

Lydia can only nod and wipe away the happy tears. She runs a hand over Kira’s arm, the one that is thrown over Allison, grabs Allison’s hand back and doesn’t let go, pats Erica’s head with her other hand and squeezes Cora’s foot.

“Love you to guys. But know shut up, I don’t accept any interruptions by this movie.” She sags back into the comfy couch cushions.

The next two hours are reserved for the epic love story of Noah and Ally.

The notebook indeed.

 

And she really tries to hold her attention with Noah and Ally. She does.

Honestly? Ryan Gosling should win the fight for your attention from everything and everybody.

But apparently not from a pack of teenagers, especially not from…NO! So _not_ going there! Focus on the rain and the kissing and the hot guy in a see-through shirt Lydia!

It’s no use, her mind keeps drifting to her friends, her pack. The girls are easy, cuddled up as they are. She can feel all of them touching her in some way, content to just watch a movie and eat pie.

She knows the other girls like it when the whole pack is together, but all of them really fancied the idea of a girls-sleepover. The boys automatically declared a boys-night as well. No big deal, and everybody seems content with their respective nights.

She is too. She’s having loads of fun and she’s more relaxed than she has been in a while.

But normally when she’s alone or hanging out with _part_ of the pack her mind doesn’t constantly drift to the others. One spastic teen with beautiful eyes in particular.

He’s the only one she spends more time with than Ally. And when she’s _not_ with him, they’re texting. Which isn’t an option now since all their phones are locked away.

This explains her queasy feeling rather well actually. When she thinks about it like this, it’s only logical that she misses him.

And with him the others. Because Stiles is pack. Just like Allison, Erica, Kira and Cora. For them she only has to look around. But Scott, Isaac, Boyd, Derek, Mason, Liam and Stiles aren’t here.

 

And she has thought about them all afternoon.

When Ally put on a scarf because she was cold, all Lydia could see was Isaac. Blond curls, sarcasm hiding softness, slightly broken and those constant scarfs.

When Erica was examining her bookshelves, all she could think of was Boyd. Big, strong guy, almost shy, fierce love for a fierce lady, used to read in the corner of the cafeteria.

All of Cora's huffs, eyebrow movements and little quirks remind her an awful lot of Derek. Mysterious and broody, leather, secret fond smiles, uncountable layers.

Every goodhearted comment and sweet thing Kira does and say reminded Lydia how well she and Scott fit together. His puppylooks, kind words and strong friendship in the back of her mind.

Her shower makes her think back to the time Stiles told her about Liam’s kidnapping. The way they explained werewolves as well to Liam as Derek did to Scott. But Liam recovered from their initial meeting, he’s truly part of the pack, Scott’s only real beta, his anger toned down a lot with Mason by his side.

 _Oh_ Mason, a human friend as loyal to Liam as Stiles to Scott, her buddy against the berserker and finding out the truth did not scare him away the slightest. He just looked at Stiles, told him that 'as fellow human Stiles should show him the ropes' and stated that 'he was supporting his best friend, so how did he become pack exactly?'

But above all that, everything reminded her of Stiles; his comments on Isaacs scarves, how he would silently pass Boyd books he might like, how he brought Cora and Derek together and forced them to open up, how awesome his bromance with Scott actually is.

The TV reminded her of the TV Stiles once bought for her birthday, only to return it later. A picture of her cousin in a red hoodie hangs on the fridge, reminding her of Little Red Riding Hood, running with the wolves long before anyone else. The flowers on the table reminded her of the flowers he brought her when she was in the hospital.

On Netflix came the dark knight along, Erica is wearing a plaid shirt and a catwoman shirt, her mom’s glasses have a red string at the end of the frame and the pie didn't taste as good as the one she and Stiles baked a while ago.

She is going out of her freaking mind!

 

After another five minutes of fidgeting she can’t take it anymore.

Everybody’s thrown her concerned glances, it won’t take them much longer to ask what’s going on.

“Bathroom break!” she tjirps, “You guys watch along, I know this one by heart.”

She swears she hears a muffled “We know” from Cora so she sends a half threatening glance that way.

And then she nearly runs out of the room saying something about make-up needing a check-up.

Taking the  stairs two at a time she’s soon in her dad’s office.

She flies to the safe and tries to blow her hair out of her face. She grabs her phone from the safe and lifts a hand to tuck away one last unruly strand of her.

Fuck the no-boy-zone rule. She has to know if the boys are okay. It makes her feel stupid, she saw them yesterday at school and all was fine. But after everything that happened, after everything she didn’t know, she wants to know.

No, screw that, she **needs** to know.

 

_Heeyyy Lyds,_

_I know you probably locked away everybody’s phone without them even noticing. I also know yours is there as well, to enforce the no-boy-zone rule real strict. But I also know that after everything, you can’t stand being left in the dark. So I predict that just about this time you’re getting fidgety and restless. Because you want to be able to know when something’s wrong with us. So even though you forbad us, I text you now to tell you that absolutely nothing happened. We’re all together at my place watching a movie. All the parents are good and even Derek is a little less murderous tonight. I wish you girls an incredible amount of fun, you deserve it. All the love in this entire world,_

_Stiles_

_P.S. Don’t feel ashamed about worrying. It’s okay to care. I do to._

 

_*****************************************************************************************************************************************************_

 

 

That’s how the girls find her five minutes later, tears steadily streaming down her face, one hand halfway to her hair, the other hand in a cramped fist, holding her phone.

“Lydia!”

“Hey, Lydia, are you okay?”

“Lyds, what happened?”

Worried voices and two low growls slowly pierce through her haze of devastating realisation.

“I…I” she tries.

Embarrassed as she is, she wipes her face and tries to regain her composure. She fails miserably.

Ally’s understanding brown eyes come into her vision and steady hands lead her towards her dad’s chair. Kira hands her a tissue, Erica starts petting her hair and Allison sinks down on an armrest. Cora just looks really uncomfortable.

“I’ll get you some water” she announces brashly and she’s gone.

Ally takes her free hand and starts to rub slow circles in her palm.

After a while Lydia calms down a bit. “I think I’m in love with Stiles.”

Erica makes an incredulous sound, Kira lets out a helpless chuckle and Allison smiles fondly at her.

“We know sweetheart. _Everybody_ knows. Well, except for Stiles.”

“Hasn’t Scott told him if everybody knows?” She finds that hard to believe.

Erica laughs. “Oh honey, he’s tried, believe me, he’s tried. But Stiles can’t be convinced, he just can’t see how the perfect Lydia Martin could fall in love with him after all these years. So he’s,  I quote, 'more than thrilled just to be friends with the most amazing person he’s ever met'.”

Allison shakes her head. “Erica, you’re forgetting part of the quote. Right after he said ‘most amazing person he’s ever met’ he shot an apologizing glance at Scott. ‘Sorry Scotty, you know I love you right?’ Scott looked at him with mock hurt. Those two boys are dorks”

Lydia smiles through her tears. “I’ve never regretted anything more than ignoring him all these years. If there’s one thing I’m thanking all this werewolf business for is getting to know Stiles. He’s actually really sweet, funny, strong, loyal and kind of cute. Like really cute.”

Kira smiles at her. “That is so sweet! I think you’ll be good for each other. You deserve each other.”

Lydia feels really grateful to have such understanding, loving friends. None of them judge her for her previous boyfriends, for ignoring Stiles or for taking this long to figure out how she feels about him.

Suddenly, Erica starts laughing.

Lydia snaps her head up, part of her fearing that she’s being laughed at. But Erica’s attention is focused on the doorway.

The doorway through which Cora walks in, seemingly just ending a phone call. Erica winks at the female Hale.

“For such an inconsiderate asshole that was quite a smart plan, thoughtful of you.”

Cora blushes, genuinely blushes.

Now Lydia’s really wondering what the heck that’s all about. Fortunately she is not the only one.

Allison cocks one eyebrow. "What’d you do, Cora?” She only gets a shrug in response.

“Took you long enough, Martin.”

“Thank you Cora, really helping.”

“You know what _would_ really help? We need to move to your absurdly big bed.” Instead of waiting for an answer she turns on her heels and strides out of the room, in true Hale style.

Calling from the hallway “I know what I’m talking about losers, I have experience with pack comforting each other.”

Erica flairs her nose and with one last squeeze in Lydia’s shoulder, she walksF out.

Cora was probably thinking of her old pack, and therefore smelling like ash and grieve.

“Come on, Cora might know what I need right now.”

Kira and Allison follow her to her  bedroom. Inside Cora and Erica are busy dishevelling her carefully arranged bed, making something that looks suspiciously like…

“Are you making a nest out of my bed?” Lydia exclaims.

“Don’t get your panties in a twist, I’m not even sure it’s going to work. It’s about comfort, physical closeness. But not all packs like what is, essentially, a puppy pile."  

“Did your pack do it?”

“Yes, in my _old_ pack everybody really loved it, we did it almost every Friday. That’s rare. But we were  extremely close.”

Something warms settles in Lydia’s stomach at the words _old pack_. Cora accepted them as their new pack. It makes her want to hug the werewolf. So she does.

“I’m sure we’ll love it as well.” she tells a surprised looking Cora. Cora ducks her head and steers Lydia towards the bed.

“Let’s cuddle up.”

 

Lydia, Allison, Kira, Erica and Cora pile together on her bed. They snuggle closer and lie down in a tangle of limbs, hair and blankets.

“All of you probably think I’m an idiot right now.”

Lydia is still a bit embarrassed.

“Not really. Remember how Scott and I were in the beginning? And don’t even get me started on those weeks of UST between me and Isaac. Before we had the weirdest moment ever to share our feelings. We just looked at each other and started to undress. And then my dad came in. It was bad.”

Lydia bursts with laughter. She would’ve paid good money to have seen _that._

Kira giggles a bit as well. “Where does that put me then. I was so shy I needed my dad to say it out loud. And our first kiss was Scott kissing me goodbye by accident. Not entirely ideal either.”

Erica coos. “But your second kiss counts more as an official first kiss anyways. And that one was _adorable_. Boyd and I kissed for the first time on a date by the ice rink after hours. Better than my first kiss with Derek I suppose. That was more me assaulting him than anything else.”

Cora snorts. “Not thinking about you kissing my brother. Him dating Braeden is weird enough. Though it is nice he is finally sort of happy again. But you can all be embarrassed about your first love, kiss or whatever. I’ve never even had my first kiss.”

Lydia faces her. “Cora, you do know that his newfound happiness relies on your presence as well? He is overjoyed that he has one family member alive and sane. Especially with Malia and Peter being crazy together in the woods of Washington. He loves you and him having you here to love again is why he’s slowly recovering. Show him that you care as well! If you leave again and break his heart, I will hunt you down and make you regret being born.”

Cora stares at her in awe. “I knew I liked you Martin. No worries, I’m not going anywhere. I love you guys. But I think you ought to know you guys help his happiness along as well.”

Kira tries to lighten the mood a bit. “Did you just say you never kissed before?”

“I was young when the fire happened, and after that there really wasn’t a lot of romance in my life. But I think I might have my eyes on someone. Do you guys remember Brett? We used to play together when we were little, but damn puberty hit that guy well. Besides, he’s sweet and funny.”

Erica catcalls. “I think we’ve found a new project! Corett.”

“That name is awful, but who knows, I might get my first kiss anytime soon.”

Lydia thinks she sees a bit of uncomfortableness under Cora’s cool exterior so she speaks up, “I never thought kissing was special. Even with Jackson, it was more for sex and appearances than anything else. I loved him, but he was not my happy ever after. But kissing Stiles-"

“-You kissed Stiles?!”

“What are you saying, Lydia!"

“Uhm, he had a panic attack when his father was taken, and I read somewhere that holding your breath helps with panic attacks. So I kissed him. And it was magical, even though it was just me helping him with his panic attack and not really a kiss. But Allison, remember way back when you asked me to keep quiet about you and Scott. You asked me if I remembered.”

“Remembered what?”

“You asked if I ‘Remember what it feels like. All of those times in school when you see him standing down the hall, and you cannot breathe until you're with him. Or those times in class when you - you can't stop looking at the clock because you know that he's standing right out there waiting for you. Don't you remember what that's like?’ and I said I didn’t.”

“Oh yes, and I answered ‘What do you mean, "no"? You've had boyfriends.’ You just looked a bit sad and said-"

“-None like that. With Stiles, it’s like that. And we’re not even together yet. But every time I see him I get so happy and warm. He makes me feel safe, like I’m good enough and most of all, he makes me feel loved.”

The girls fall into silence again, presumably all of them thinking about their respective boys.

 

_*****************************************************************************************************************************************************_

 

Sometime later, the sound of an engine can be heard. Lydia doesn’t think much of it, cars and bikes pass her house all the time.

But Kira, well it’s adorable really, she perks up at the sound and a small smile plays on her lips. It must be Scott then.

Lydia loves the way Scott and Kira are in tune with each other.

Kira smiles bashfully, “I’ll go get the door.”

Erica snorts and pushes her of the bed. “Go get Romeo, our mighty Alpha.”

Lydia hears footsteps descending, her front door opening and two voices. Soon enough two pair of footsteps come up the stairs again.

Scott, being his usual dorky self, wriggles himself on the bed. He pushes Erica out of the way to lie down next to Lydia, Kira settles at his back.

“Lydia, I’m glad you finally figured it out” he says.

She flushes a crimson red, apparently everybody knew indeed.

“You should know that his crush on you has disappeared.”

She pales and swallows, _what?_

“It disappeared when the kanima started killing, but now, he isn’t crushing on his image of you, he’s loving your real self. As his best friend, and him being one of my two second in commands, I have to ask. Are you absolutely sure? I can’t have you breaking his heart.”

Lydia smiles meekly. She knew this question was coming.

She looks down and mumbles her reply. For all of her honest confessions, this one is the hardest. And the fact that Scott isn’t only the Alpha, but also Stiles’ closest, longest friend, doesn’t really help either.

“Yeah I’m sure. I love him. More than anything else in this world.”

“Good.” Scott hugs her and says, “Let’s wait for the others then. After Cora called, everybody knew what was going on, except Stiles. Super hearing can be quite handy. Isaac and Boyd left with me, the rest is helping Stiles clean up. But with his old-ass jeep, he’ll probably be the last one here.”

“They’re all coming?”

“Of course they are, Lyds. This is big, and we need to celebrate this as a pack.” Scott winks at her.

Lydia laughs softly and pushes at him until he turns around, scooping Kira up in his arms.

She turns around to rest her head on Allison’s stomach. She is a bit nervous, because now they’re waiting for the others. Waiting for Stiles.

And then she needs to tell _him_ she loves him. Because, god, does she love him. It’s almost hilarious that it’s taken her so long to realize it.

 

Minutes pass before Scott perks up a bit and mumbles, "The window is unlocked you guys."

Not ten seconds later, the window opens and Isaac and Boyd climb through. Their hair is dishevelled and they're out of breath. Combined with their muddy shoes, Lydia strongly suspects they ran here.

Wait, muddy shoes?! Oh hell no!

"Freeze!" she yells at them.

They startle and look at her warily. "What?"

“No muddy shoes on my carpet. Take off your shoes!"

They quickly take of their shoes.

"Well, hello to you to, how are you?” Isaac asks in his mocking voice.

Lydia isn’t apologetic. This carpet is a bitch to clean. For their cleaner, but still.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m glad you’ve come here to join our cuddlefest for my teenage feelings.”

“Lydia, I love you, but you really are the most oblivious person I know. " At her look he hastily adds, "And the smartest of course!"

She sighs. "I know."

Isaac smiles one of his rare smiles that isn't a smirk, or directed at Allison.

"You'll work out you disgustingly cute, angsty, romantic comedy you call a crush." With that he throws his abnormally tall body on top of Allison.

"Hey get off of me!" sounds Ally muffled from beneath him.

"Don't be like that " Isaac teases "You know you love me."

Allison stays silent for a long moment. Isaac pulls his shit-I-ruined-everything face and rolls to the side.

Allison smiles softly at him and blushes a deep red. Placing her hand at his cheek she mumbles fast and soft "Yeah, yeah I guess I do. I love you Isaac Lahey."

Isaac has wide eyes and his mouth hangs open.

At her raised eyebrows he scrambles to replay. "I love you too."

It's a bit out of character for both of them, but they're adorable. Lydia can't help but coo.

"Shut up Lydia, you and Stiles are way worse. And you're not even together."

Allison winks at her and says "Ha you wish you were as cute as we are. "

Ah those are the people she knows and loves. Although everybody knows she and Stiles are the cutest by far.

 

Boyd, who has been awkwardly standing at the edge of her bed all this time, shuffles with his feet.

Erica rolls her eyes and pulls him down to sit next to her.

“Come here big guy. I know you’re not big on hugging and all that, so you can just sit on the feet of the bed. But I _will_ rest my head in your lap.”

Boyd sits up against the baseboard. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

 

Derek is the next one to arrive.

Cora obviously hears him coming and the moment Derek steps through her window, and yeah, he _still_ does that, she stands next to the bed.

Cora clearly struggles for a moment, before she flings herself at Derek.

Surprised as he is, he needs to steady himself against the wall. But his other arm sneaks around her waist to hold her close.

His smile is one of the most beautiful things Lydia’s ever seen. It looks like their talk from just now worked out.

Derek carries Cora back to the bed and they lie down so easily, they must have done it before.

Derek sees her watching them. “When we we’re younger she loved it when I carried her, but since that wasn’t ‘cool’ I was only allowed to carry her towards puppy piles, it became tradition. We always lay together, exactly like this.”

He looks fondly at Cora, who has her head pillowed on his stomach, their legs entwined. Cora grunts and Derek growls back lightly. Then he starts playing with her hair. Cora instantly becomes boneless and snuggles even closer, seemingly utterly content.

 

The last ones to arrive before Stiles are Liam and Mason. Mason beating Liam to the bed and sitting down in the last empty spot. Liam stands at the edge of her bed, by all means looking like a kicked puppy. It seems to Lydia like Scott had been a good alpha, learning his beta all the tricks. Damn those puppy eyes.

She has practise with them, but it seems like Mason hasn’t. He is close to giving his spot up.

Oh no, that wouldn’t do. Suddenly her genius strike shows. It’s clear they would love to just cuddle up, but they’re obviously too shy to initiate it. Maybe they just need a little push in the right direction.

“Don’t be ridiculous you two. You can both fit in here.”

They look at each other, have an adorable silent conversation and seemingly decide ‘what the hell, why not’. Exactly what she hoped for.

Mason crawls back until he sits against the headboard of her bed. He looks around sighs. Opening his legs he pats the sheets in between his legs.

Liam flushes bright red. Coughing awkwardly he climbs on the bed in between the vee of Mason’s legs. Mason wraps an arm around Liam’s waist, pulling the smaller boy flush against his chest.

Scott, bless his golden puppy heart, immediately pulls them in the conversation to make them more at ease.

 

Now there’s only one missing. Stiles. In a way, it feels better with almost all of them here. But in a way, it also makes Stiles’ absence clearer. Surrounded by almost her entire pack, she muses what’s she has done to deserve this kind of perfection in her life.

Because perfection is the whole pack together, it’s the family she never had and more.

It’s full moons, pack movie nights, girly shopping trips, going to the boys’ lacrosse games, it’s laughing till you cry and crying on a shoulder. But furthermore, it’s always being able to rely on one another, it’s blind trust, it’s friendship so strong that you understand each other without words. It’s giving them your whole being and getting their whole being in return.

This, Lydia decides, is what love means.

 

The sound of an all too familiar engine shakes her out of her musings. Her eyes immediately fly towards the door and she sits up a bit straighter.

Scott smiles fondly at her. “Go on,” he urges her, “Go get the door.”

She blushes but crawls of the bed, her cheeks heating up even more when she hears all the mumbled encouragements.

She almost trips at the top of the stairs, and isn’t _that_ ridiculous. Her heels are higher than her mom’s pedicure bills, and she never even as much as wobbles. She walks down the stairs, her heart slamming in her chest.

Just before she opens the door, she whispers, “A bit of privacy guys? _Please._ ” She knows all the wolves heard her perfectly.

Taking a deep breath, she opens the door.

Stiles smiles at her. “Hey what took you so long?- What is it?”

Her face clearly shows some, if not all, of her nerves. She tries to speak, but fails. She swallows, and tries again. Nothing comes out. How do you tell a guy that has loved you for forever, you finally realize you love him as well?

In the end, she just grabs him tight. Stiles, always in tune with what she needs, holds her close and buries his face in her hair. After a minute or so, she pulls away and closes the door behind them. Looking at her feet, she tries to find the right words.

Stiles grabs her chin and tilts her head. Looking in those beautiful eyes, her worries melt away. It’s not that hard. _Just tell him how you feel._

“I love you Stiles. I finally realized that all those times my heart stuttered, my palms sweat, my pulse raced, my face flushed, my skin buzzed and I felt all warm inside were some pretty big clues that I love you.”

“I know.” Is the simple answer.

She punches his arm. “What? Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I wanted for you to find it out yourself. I figured, after all those years, I could wait another month or so.”

“Luckily for you, when I look back, we practically already were together. The only thing that’s missing was sex.”

“The sex is going to be awesome. But Lydia Martin, does this mean you’ll be my girlfriend?”

Suddenly they’re serious again.

“I’d loved to.”

Stiles looks so happy and she has tears in her eyes. He fumbles with something in his pocket. It’s a jewellery box. He opens it, and inside is the most gorgeous ring she has ever seen.

“No worries, I don’t expect you to marry me. But I would love for this to be official. For you to be my girlfriend, and for everyone to see.”

She laughs. “It’s beautiful. It would be an honour to wear it. I love you.”

He slips the ring on her finger. “I love you to. Now let’s go upstairs to our nosy friends. Who, I’m certain, have been listening in and are dying to hug us.”

 

As it turns out, they’re friends were indeed dying to hug them.

The moment Lydia steps into her room, she has an armful of squealing Allison.

“OMG I’m so happy for you guys! We’ve all been waiting for this moment. Now let me see your ring!” 

Scott and Isaac crowd around Sitles. “Bro, I’m so happy for you! I knew it would work out!”

Stiles grins, “Never knew you had so much confidence in my ten year plan.”

Boyd, Derek, Cora, Mason and Liam look happy for them, but they just opt for a quick hug and some sweet words. Lydia is glad.

But Kira and Erica are, there is no other word for it, fangirling around her. 

“Lydia, this is my OTP finally coming together. Oh the feels! I can’t even- I shipped you guys since the moment I met you!”

“No more UST, I want to hear all the juicy Stydia details!”

Lydia huffs at them. “Excuse me, we are not a TV series couple. This is real life.”

Kira giggles. “That makes it even better. This is like a dream come true for every fangirl.”

Allison nods, “You guys are the best couple I’ve ever seen. No TV or book romance can top this.”

“Not even Nicholas Sparks?”

“Not even him.”

“Well, thank you for the compliments. But if you don’t mind, I want to cuddle up with my boyfriend and the rest of my amazing pack.”

And so they pile together. Everybody snuggled as close together as possible.

It’s awesome. So much love at once, Lydia feels like she is going to burst.

Resting her head on Stiles chest, their hands entwine and his arm curls around her. With his other hand he combs trough her hair.

Everyone around them seems to be sparked by their love confessions.

Isaac and Allison already shared their first I-love-yous, but they keep on confessing their feelings towards each other.

Cora and Derek get some things out in the open, Liam and Mason have a serious love you moment, Boyd and Erica cuddle up and whisper sweet nothings and Kira and Scott just gaze adoringly at one another.

It’s kinda perfect to lie her with all her friends. Everyone curled around the others, feet, hands, arms and legs touching, heads resting on other people.

She loves it.

 

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

After a while, the puppy pile is starting to overheat. People are sweating and it’s too early to fall asleep.

It was nice, she really needed it, but right now, she thinks she’s had enough puppy pile for the moment. They’re probably going to sleep like this tonight, it’s cosy when you’re sleeping.

It’s just that she knows daytime puppy piles are for comfort, her comfort in this particular pile, and she’s not sad anymore. In fact, these people made her the happiest she’s ever been. They should know that.

She untangles herself form Stiles and climbs from the middle of the bed to gracefully hop of. She hears various complaints rising because of her movements, but they’re half-heartedly at best. Of course she was right, her friends were overheating as well.

Right on cue she hears Cora:

“Thank god, I was suffocating in here. You all done moping in here?”

Lydia gives her a cool smile and is about to say something that’ll probably ruin the mood, but Isaac, Derek and, surprisingly, Kira, are quicker.

Cora gets tickled like never before. Scott and Stiles take one look at the tickle fest and dive onto each other. The moment Allison performs a sneak attack form behind Scott even Erica and Boyd join in. Mason and Liam attack each other so enthusiastically that they promptly fall of her bed. The sounds they make are hilarious and Lydia laughs till her cheeks hurt and tears spill from her eyes.

A warm, fuzzy feeling spreads through her chest and she just knows the others feel as happy as she feels right know. It’s almost like she can feel a weak reflection of their feelings and she feels like she can see the bonds between her friends.

_Wait, what?_

Stiles freezes in the middle of tickling Erica and looks at her, she knows he feels it to.

Their eyes lock and she can see his love for her. And it runs _deep_. Something in his eyes tells her that her own feelings, the ones he sees, probably run just as deep.

She slowly walks towards the bed again and crawls in his arms. It feels like coming home.

Around them the tickling has stopped.

Mason clears his throat. “Guys, mind telling me what’s going on? I knew you love me, and that I love you, but it’s kind of different when you see as well as feel it.”

Her pack naturally shifts into a circle, she in Stiles’ lap, next to them Allison in Isaac’s and Kira in Scott’s and next to that Erica and Boyd, and Cora and Derek cuddled up. Mason and Liam are trying really hard to look like they’re not cuddling.

_They totally are._

Cora and Derek share a look.

 “It’s uncommon, but it’s a pack thing. When the bonds within a pack are strong enough, it allows us to sense bonds underling and to feel reflections of the others emotions. For werewolves, pilling together is really comforting. It strengthens pack bonds. But not in all packs the humans can feel the pack bonds as well.”

“What makes it so that they feel it?”

“Humans only get the connection with the pack the way wolves do if the pack is close enough. It’s very rare for humans to feel it; even more rare than for non-family bonded packs to experience it.”

Stiles has a shit-eating grin. “You mean that we’re super awesome because we’re neither born family nor all werewolves. It must be our mysterious love connection. You just signed up to be in my wedding party I’m afraid.”

Lydia cuffs the back of his head, “You’d really think I would let you organize your wedding without me?”

Shit, that sounded better in her head. A blush creeps up on her face. “I mean that your taste is awful, same goes for your organization skills.”

They all look at her knowingly. _Awkward_.

“Sooo, who is up for chips, soda and karaoke?”

Derek and Isaac jump of the bed in a whirlwind of leather and scarves.

“Chips!” Isaac exclaims “I’m starving!”

Derek actually looks a bit ashamed of his own enthusiasm.

Cora cackles deviously. “Oh god, Derek loves singing. Karaoke is his thing. No but seriously, he has an amazing voice.”

Scott, Allison, Erica, Boyd, Isaac and even Kira join in her laughter.

Stiles saves him fortunately, because Derek looks like he’s seconds away from bolting.

“Dude, that’s so cool. I love to sing and play guitar as well. Karaoke rocks. Ignore them, Scott can’t sing for shit but he’s the one hating on _me_ when we do karaoke. Just leave them to the chips.”

“Oh no, that’s so not going to happen assholes.”Lydia is merciless right now. “We’re all going to sing.”

She knows Stiles can sing as the best, as well as Derek apparently. She is okay, not too bad but not amazing either. The rest of them deserve to be embarrassed, they laughed at Derek after all.

Even though they love each other and the laughter comes from a place of love. Well a place of laugh and possibly humiliation and blackmailing. Nah, _details_.

 

The pack tumbles down the stairs and jump onto the various seats in her living room.

She and Kira (such a sweetheart, truly) follow with a few bottles soda, plastic cups and bags of chips.

They’re a little hesitant to just jump into karaoke straight away. No one wants to start and no one wants to ruin the moment.

The atmosphere is still a bit soft and honest, after all the confessions made in their puppy pile. They all have their souls bared open.

In the end, Stiles knows just the song to add to the moment, or so he says. He stands in front of the TV, a bit awkward and shy, but he looks up resolutely.

“This song reminds me of us, of everything we went through, and of how far as a pack we’ve come. I think all of you are wonderful, strong people, you might not have the easiest life, but all of you make the best of it. I’m proud to be your friend.”

Lydia is close to tears and the damn guy hasn’t sung a single word.

_All the life she has seen_

_All the meaner side of me_

_They took away the prophet's dream_

_For a profit on the street_

_Now she's stronger than you know_

_A heart of steel starts to grow_

 

Just…this is one of Lydia’s favourite songs of all times. Every time she’s feeling down, she listens to this song.

The tears finally fall from her eyes. There’s no need to be ashamed however, a quick look around tells her that none of the others are better off.

Without realizing it, she starts mouthing the lyrics. Stiles sees and steps forward to take her hand. She wants to refuse, really, but how could she?

Stiles wraps an arm around her waist and they share the microphone for the rest of the song.

 

_When you've been fighting for it all your life_

_You've been struggling to make things right_

_That's how a superhero learns to fly._

 

The applause is thunderous.

After a minute Cora pushes Derek forward.

“I know he doesn’t talk much, but he can communicate, sort of. Just listen to his lyrics, they’ll tell you something, promise. He used to do it all the time. You have no idea how often I heard Mr. Know It All by Kelly Clarkson.”

As it turns out, Derek really is an amazing singer. He doesn’t say a word, just looks up his song and starts singing. Nobody seems to recognize the song, so they all listen to the lyrics closely.

_And in this world of compromise_

_I hit every curb, every red light_

_Trying to keep both hands on the wheel_

_But through it all I’m…_

_Still undefeated_

_With my back against the ropes_

 

Halfway through Derek’s version of the unknown song everybody is crying again.

Derek has this beautiful rough edge to his voice, kind of a rock voice. You can feel the pain, but also the hope, you can feel how he means every single word.

It’s perfect.

 

_They can break us down_

_But they can't break our hope_

 

The last words leave his mouth and everybody jumps up in for a group hug. Derek gets nearly crushed.

Not that anyone is complaining.

 

Isaac and Scott are terrible singers. Their version of California Gurls is more funny than anything else. Their dance makes up for a lot though.

And, as Lydia notes, they are having fun to, not bothered in the slightest about their lack of talent.

Also, Scott _is_ the hot girl after all _and_ they’re from California.

 

_California gurls_

_We're unforgettable_

_Daisy dukes, bikinis on top_

_Sun-kissed skin, so hot_

_We'll melt your popsicle_

Erica is up next, since apparently their ears should have some recovery after that _monstrosity_.

Erica truly is a lovely lady. Isaac just throws a pillow at her head.

But Lydia is eager to hear her sing again. That girl is _good_.

The boys are likely to have no idea. Erica had confessed that she’d never really sung in front of anybody before her outburst of the spice girls yesterday. She never felt comfortable enough to do so, even Boyd, Isaac and Stiles had never heard her sing.

Erica grabs the mic and throws a wicked smile their way.

“Okay losers, enjoy. Me opening my heart for you” Then she winks.

It doesn’t hide her nerves completely but no one’s about to call her on it. The song starts and Erica swings her hips along with the music. She looks at all of them before her gaze rests on Boyd.

 

_We're only human_

_We're supposed to make mistakes_

_But I survived all those long lonely days_

_When it seemed I did not have a friend_

_Cause all I needed was a little faith_

Everybody is silent, the boys look about as stunned as Scott did when he figured out Kira liked him.

It’s adorable, but Lydia’s focus is on Erica. Smiling approving, not to encourage, there is no need for that, but because that’s the way her face reacts to the singing.

She’s honest to god impressed. And that doesn’t happen often.

The lyrics are a perfect match, _‘you’re only human’_ , amazing.

 

Next up are Boyd and Cora. An interesting combination but it seems like those two really grew closer the last few weeks.

Surprisingly, it’s Boyd who speaks up while Cora looks up their song.

“We had a quick discussion but this song came out fairly quickly. We both felt like this before we had you guys. So thank you for everything.”

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_'Til then I walk alone_

Lydia and Allison agree on a fun, happy song. They dance and hug and laugh their way through Cyndi Lauper’s ‘Girls just want to have fun’.

Maybe not the most sensitive song, but girl power rocks!

Besides, Allison is part of a werewolf pack, maybe not exactly what her father had in mind for her…

 

_The phone rings in the middle of the night_

_My father yells what you gonna do with your life_

_Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one_

_But girls they wanna have fun_

Mason and Liam continue the line of happy, fun songs from long ago.

They’ve somehow produced a yellow blanket that Mason wraps around his shoulders.

He sits on Liam’s back, which looks ridiculous considering that he’s taller, but Lydia swears she hears Liam saying: “Pay back for the cuddles. With my strength, I’m the big spoon in this relationship.”

 _Ha,_ he wishes.

 

_I'm walking on sunshine, wooah_

_I'm walking on sunshine, woooah_

_And don’t it feel good?_

The entire song they have more attention for each other than their public. They’re adorable.

After they’re done, they suddenly seem to realise they’re not alone. Lydia is willing to bet Liam and Mason are going to be a couple within the next few months. If only they get their heads out of their asses.

 

Last but not least is Kira. Nervous, but determined to do this on her own. She looks at Scott with heart eyes and smiles a loving sweet smile.

 

_And darling I will be loving you 'til we're 70_

_And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23_

_And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

_Maybe just the touch of a hand_

_Oh me I fall in love with you every single day_

Lydia would’ve seen Scott melting in a puddle of goo, looking at Kira with his puppy eyes if she hadn’t been looking somewhere else.

Because Kira’s version of Ed Sheeran’s ‘Thinking out loud’ was the perfect love song.

So naturally, she was looking at Stiles. She would’ve been lying if she said the lyrics didn’t make her immediately think of Stiles. And he thought of her, so now they’re captured in each other’s eyes.

Blinking away tears, softly smiling and leaning in closer and closer.

 

_But baby now_

_Take me into your loving arms_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Place your head on my beating heart_

 

Entranced by the song and Stiles, Lydia feels her surroundings fade away.

Looking in beautiful whiskey coloured eyes, she closes the final millimetres and kisses Stiles.

It’s the best kiss she’s ever had. Soft lips moving with hers as if made for it. Stiles is gentle and he smells amazing. It’s not affected by fear and panic attacks. One of his hands is on her jaw, the other on her waist. Somehow, her hands end up in his ridiculously soft hair.

It’s perfect and it makes her want to keep kissing Stiles for the rest of her life.

 

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

So she does.

Years later Lydia is indeed involved in the planning of Stiles’ wedding. The planning of _their_ wedding.

It is big, romantic, magical and everything she’s ever wanted.

Her dress is stunning and Stiles cries as she walks up the aisle.

Their vows move even Derek and Cora.

Their first kiss as husband and wife makes her think of their first kiss, so truly them. Panic attacks caused by the supernatural, kissing in a high school locker room.

Stiles’ father took Melissa as his date to the wedding. _Finally_.

In the front an empty spot is reserved for Stiles’ mom and the entire pack is present as their gorgeous looking bridal party.

Scott and Allison as best man and maid of honour. But Kira, Isaac, Boyd and Erica, Mason and Liam (totally called it), Derek and Braeden, Cora and Brett are also present. Even Jackson, Danny, Malia and Peter flew over.

It’s a wedding from a fairy tale. Including magic and supernatural creatures.

It’s the best day of her life and every time she looks at Stiles, she feels like coming home again.

But her favourite part is their first dance as husband and wife. The song is a live performance by Kira, the same song as the one that brought them together.

And again, they only see each other. On her hand a brand new, even more beautiful ring.

And at the exact same moment in the song, they kiss.

_It’s just as perfect as the first time._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I sincerely hope you liked it since I put all my life force into this fic. Comments are a source of happiness in my life! If you made it to the end, through all that fluff and those dramatic love confessions, you are a real trooper. Thank you. 
> 
> Come check out my tumblr if you like: http://teenwolfficquotes.tumblr.com/
> 
> I got a bit carried away, I wanted to bring this fic to life. So here's a link to a polyvore collection, the girls and their sleepover outfits. http://www.polyvore.com/teen_wolf_sleepover/collection?id=4445696  
>   
> And a list of the songs:  
> Stiles (& Lydia): Superheroes – The Script  
> Derek: Undefeated – Daughtry  
> Isaac & Scott: California girls (Cause Scott is the hot girl after all) - Katy Perry  
> Erica: You're only human (second wind) – Billy Joel  
> Boyd & Cora: Boulevard of broken dreams - Green Day  
> Allison & Lydia: Girls just want to have fun - Cyndi Lauper  
> Mason & Liam: Walking on sunshine - Katrina and the waves  
> Kira: Thinking out loud - Ed Sheeran  
> And a link to Arden Cho (Kira) singing 'Thinking out Loud' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fLrg4cyF2a4
> 
>  
> 
> PS: The karaoke bit (well everything tbh) is corny as hell, I know. Sorry not sorry, this show needs more love and corn and plain nice things. Also, eighties music :)


End file.
